Bathtime
by LittleOneWeasley
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a moment in the bathroom. Contains DH spoilers!please review and enjoy!


* * *

I Don't Own Harry Potter

I'm In Love With Ron Weasley

I'm Envious of J.K Rowling's Fat Mountain of Cash

and That's All There Is To It!

* * *

**Bathtime**

* * *

Hermione was stuffed. An incredibly long afternoon of entertaining the wildly animated one year old teddy had worn her down.

Andromeda Tonks had come around for morning tea with Molly Weasley, and in order to get down to some good old gossip, it had been up to Ginny and Hermione to keep the young metamorphagus amused.

They had gone down to the small lake by the burrow and collected tadpoles, gone for a paddle, made mud pies (which were then thrown at an unsuspecting Harry and Ron) and become incredibly filthy in the process.

Absolutely itching to clean off the mud and grime she had accumulated throughout the course of the day, Hermione made her way to the bathroom. On her way she stopped at Ginny's room, and collected a fresh set of clothes, as well as her fluffy bathrobe.

Something glittering different shades of gold and silver fell from the pile of clothes she had grabbed. She smiled at she stopped down to pick it up gently, cradling it in her palm. It was a delicate charm bracelet, her favourite piece of jewellery she owned not only because it was of such stunning quality, but more because it had been given to her by Ron Weasley. Ron had gone down to the muggle village near his home and spent his whole savings on this beautiful bracelet, adorned with different charms reflecting their lives together. Hermione smiled softly as she ran the bracelet over her fingers. There was a small wand, a troll, a chess piece, a cat, a book, a heart and her favourite, a small basilisk fang.

Her heart fluttered as she delicately placed the bracelet back in the safe keeping pouch of her trunk.

Hermione loved Ron more than she could possibly hope to articulate. Not even the thickest of books could contain all the words that described her feelings for him, and his for her. After the final battle, they stopped the childish games and followed their hearts, surrendering to the other and becoming a better and more whole person for it.

She sighed as she padded to the bathroom, her arms full of fresh clothes.

Hermione popped her clothing on the bathroom floor, shut the door and began to undress, pulling the fluffy robe over herself after she had done so.

She walked over to the mirror, laughing at her face which was smudged with dirt.

Running a weary hand over her sore neck, she pulled out her hair and walked back to the tub, running the water.

She turned around and shrieked. Ron was standing in the doorway staring at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey there!" he laughed at Hermione's surprise.

"Ron" Hermione walked up to him and playfully whacked him on the chest, "I hate it when you do that"

"You love it" he winked with a smirk.

Hermione smiled coyly at him and turned to check the temperature of the water.

"So what'cha doing?" Ron asked.

"Well Ronald, I'm in your bathroom, the bath is running and I'm in my bathrobe. Do you sense something reoccurring here?" she laughed as he moved forward to wrap his arms loosely around her waist.

Ron said nothing, but stroked her back and buried his face in the top of her hair.

Ron had a certain way of making her loose all consciousness. Even back at Hogwarts she was always in danger, little to his knowledge, of loosing her train of thought when he stood a little too close.

She breathed deeply and inhaled his scent as they stood embracing. Ron was her favourite smell. How embarrassed she was in sixth year when they had smelt the amortenia. Hermione had been able to stop herself mere seconds before announcing that Ron Weasley was the smell that attracted her most. A few months ago, during one of their late night chats, she had told him. She was rather pleased with his reaction, not so pleased however, with the love bites she had to work hard to conceal for the next week.

"Ron" she mumbled into his chest. "Ron, bath"

"But I'm not dirty?" he asked, confused.

She smiled up at him and pulled away, walking over the overfilled bathtub and turning the taps off.

"Hang on, I'll get that" Ron waved his wand and the water on the floor disappeared.

He walked over to Hermione and embraced her once again, this time bending over to trace feather light kisses across her jaw line.

Hermione moaned, running her hand over his hair, while the other kept her balanced on the side of the tub.

She turned her head slightly and their lips met, her mouth opening instantly to his tongues advances.

They stood in this awkward position, with Ron bending over Hermione, who was struggling to keep upright, her knees weakening with every second.

Hermione suddenly lost balance and slid ungracefully onto the floor, with Ron loosing his balance and ending up on his arse on the cold tile floor.

"Bloody hell" he moaned, rubbing his sore bum and helping Hermione up off the floor.

Whatever laughter they had left on their faces disappeared as their eyes locked and they joined once again.

Hermione was proud to say that Ron's god-awful relationship with lavender had not been in vain. He had proven himself quite the amazing kisser and he was fully capable of turning her knees to jelly with even the slightest peck on the cheek.

Hermione's legs started to weaken again. Ron, noticing this and not wanting to fall on his behind again, lifted her up and placed her on the bathroom counter, their mouths still moving feverishly against one another.

"That's better" she said softly, now at face level with Ron.

She sat on the counter, starting to blush as Ron stared at her with intensity. Her face was smudged with dirt, her hair was wild and she was red around the mouth from their passionate kissing.

"You are so incredibly beautiful" he breathed, leaning in to claim her lips once more.

Hermione moaned as their hands ran all over each others bodies. She ran her hands up Ron's shirt and over his chest as they kissed. Ron's hands, however, were busy rubbing up and down Hermione's thighs. He could feel the heat radiating from her, and it made him kiss her even more fiercely.

Hermione broke away panting as Ron moved his mouth to her collarbone, licking and nipping, pushing the robe down over her shoulders.

"You're mum – will – kill – us" she moaned through a strangled voice. Ron's hands were now pushing the robe down to her waist, his mouth moving painfully slowly down to her breasts.

"She's – busy – besides – Andromeda – will keep – her talking forever" he pulled away, before he reached her nipple, smirking at the groan coming from her throat.

Ron suddenly pulled away from his position in front of her chest, and placed both his hands on her face, staring into her brown eyes.

"I love you"

"I know"

"Bloody know it all" he breathed, claiming her lips once again as Hermione laughed.

Her hands travelled to the back of his head, clutching at his shaggy ginger hair while his travelled up her thighs once again. Hermione breathed sharply and took a sharp hissing breath as on of Ron's long fingers reached its destination. She tightened her grip on Ron's hair, eliciting a grunt from the young weasley.

His hands went to hers, and they held each other as they kissed passionately against the cold surface of the bathroom counter.

"Ha!"

They broke apart suddenly, Hermione yanking her robe back up and Ron glancing around wildly, his wide eyes settling on the door which had creaked open.

There toddled teddy lupin, his hair jet black and messy in a strangely familiar fashion.

"Ha! Ha!" teddy gurgled.

Ron sighed and put his forehead against Hermione's chest.

"Ooookay" he groaned, lifting his head and lumbering over to teddy, opening the door and scooping the toddler up.

"Ha!" teddy babbled once again, apparently annoyed that Ron wasn't getting the message.

"All right all right, we'll go find Harry" Ron ruffled teddy's hair.

_Sorry_ he mouthed at Hermione from the doorway.

Hermione smirked and tightened her robe, sauntering over to Ron, standing on her tiptoes and planting a kiss on his nose.

"I love you" she said. Ron look like he'd been hit by a bludger, the look he always got when Hermione said those three little words.

He walked teddy down the hall, still looking over his shoulder at Hermione until she became out of sight.

Hermione smiled to herself as she closed the door, undid her robe and slid into the warm water.

She was in love, and couldn't be happier.

* * *

**review!!!**


End file.
